


Finishing School

by Billie_Barnes



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Colin Firth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Barnes/pseuds/Billie_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a recent graduate, who has taken it upon yourself to prepare for the greater society. So you have arrived here at Adalynn's Finishing Establishment, where three familiar gentlemen have taken it upon themselves towards mentoring young women in the art of Ladyship, Etiquette, Wit, and Love. </p><p>Fanservice Line-up: Yourself, Colin Firth, Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finishing School

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST STORY AND YOUR FIRST STORY!!  
> I, the humble writer, invite all of readers to participate in this story by submitting your suggestions as to what happens next WITH your comments of this story. Without further adieu, lets commence this story and this wild fantasy, you and I.
> 
> Note: This story is not about going backwards in the roles of males and females, but it's about how women need to have an element of self-respect for themselves~ to realize that they are worth something in this world, and that through how you carry and value yourself will reflect on how you value yourself and how others should value you.  
> Don't worry, I believe that women must be smart, worldly, creative, and have a leading role in society. I affirm my stance on that- but I don't agree in resorting to violence, and degrading our male counterparts to prove that point.  
> *Drops Microphone*  
> ******

**The Diagnosis**

The glass doors opened as the woman led you into a dark marbled room. It was fairly large; the size of a hotel lobby, but rather than having a lot of hustling about, it was empty. There was a platform that was elevated around a crystalline moat of water and there were floating candles giving the air a subtle taste of sandalwood. In the middle of the platform stood three gentlemen, who instantly scrutinized your attire ( _insert attire you are wearing currently_ ) and your hesitant approach. Their eyes were blank of emotion, as if you were staring into a black scrying glass. Their equally mysterious suits were obviously made and tailored in Savile Row- as mysterious as the dark side of the moon with their shades of black, grey, and navy.

"Welcome to Adalynn's Finishing Establishment." said the oldest Gentleman, his glasses not even sliding down his nose as he scanned your tiny form. There were wrinkles all over his resting bitch face, a slight and silent tut. His hair was slicked back in a conservative fashion as were the rest of his (you reckoned) padawans, who stood a little behind him.

"An Establishment dedicated towards bringing up respectable Ladies and Gentlemen of the 21st Century." said the second gentleman. He was tall as well, but his light brown hair was more unruly than the others. Despite his seriousness of the occasion, something made you feel warmer inside about him- he was more approachable with a softer jawline with a slight shadow.

"Before we commence your transformative studies here, may we ask of you what your purpose here at Adalynn's is? What do you hope to achieve out of this experience?" asked the last Gentleman. His voice was extremely distinctive; the baritone was one that you could sleep to as if he were reading you a romantic story and cooing you to sleep. His eyes switched depending on how you stood- a blue and shaded green; was it a tactic of giving away his inner feelings?

 

**{So, my dear reader, how will you respond to this Gentleman's request? I'll randomly pick what the answer will be and write what happens- and I'll give you cred}**

 


End file.
